princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Zakurono Hirochimashi
.............................................. at you, and throws a pink Kunai *while a boutique of Roses was cut into pieces* ~Zakurono Hirochimashi reading a Romantic Novel Biography of the Silent Samurai Zakurono [ざくろの ひろちまし] was born in a Hot Springs table in New years day 1st, 3585. Unlike Any child he was always silent. He never had much buddies and therefore, He is alone with a distant with people. Until a Friend by the name of BetaFury was announced dead. He was shocked and Realized that his good ally has died as well. That only Tormented as well as feeling devastated as well and it went even further. So He used to talk but rarely meets with his group of limited allies. He stopped talking because Women were afraid of him. He only had that one event that he had a brother however, He was screaming when he was 10 while his 4 year old brother was dragged into the expensive Orphanage in the world. Little did he realize that his Physical appearance changed because he wanted a real Identity that could guide him in his Samurai Skills. Until the year 3600, He Quit being a Bartender and a part-time Chef at a local Village known as "NightStruck Civic Palace" He trained by watching movies and he self-taught himself the Art of Ninjitsu and Kumdo as well as fencing! He swore to one of his masters that he will not speak a single word until whoever Exterminated his close Friend BetaFury is Gone and he claimed his Payback against the Leader of The Pink Team. Thus, He is Neutral and never had a lady but he has experienced some love within women. Although, Every women he cared about was murdered by Chion Marade! The Rising Sphere and the New Outfit in 13, 3617 He was entering to Qualify for the Tournament of Competition. However, The Registration staff didn't let him because He had no Preference on Team. However he just held a Purple Object and pointed at the color. The staff finally realized that he's with Kyra Megokara 5 days later....... after the misconception! He created a new and Improved Shinobi suit that is widely Predictable for the contestants to help Distinguish the physical look as his as well! Then He realizes that he must Obey and Follow Emperor Zikyu to have his hope of "Being Popular and recognized as well as dating a Woman!" So, He trains his moves that he learned from 3 senseis and Everyone who was in the try-outs were optimistic by Zakurono's abilities while fans and crowd cheered for him and his jealous competitors were kind of in an Envy and felt Frustrated that he made it through the upcoming Competition! So, He only made noises when he feels tired... or when something is about to hit him. He also has a special screaming noise when he is defeated. Appearance and his Abilities He is a skilled Shinobi that is very silent, however unlike other people he is not blind just a mute! He wears a black Tank-top Sleeveless while depending on his Kunais and Shurikens as well as his trusty Spatula Sword! He also attacks his enemies with Frying Pans, Boiling pots while combining his Kunais and Shurikens. He could also jump high like a Ninja would. He has a lot tricks up his sleeve, He even have a Taser-gun and brass Knuckles kept in his pocket of his Pants. He has a Mask of a custom Samurai Helmet and He naturally has white hair and he was born with Blue eyes. He also have a Protective knee and Shoulder pads along with his Hard-coated Tank-top! he also have Gray Gloves but has red nails to make the appearance to be more Werewolf like. Abilities people may have seen him do: 1) Blades and Pots - A technique when he throws 3 Frying pans while Wielding his opponent with his Spatula Sword. 2) Hidden Kunai attack - Pretends to read a novel while having his opponent distracted and then he throws multiple Kunais and Shurikens 3) leaping Antidote Shield - This move involves him raising a Pink Sign and gives it to his opponent and suddenly the kunais are attracted to the pink sign and the opponent gets hit by the Kunai Magnets! 4) Rising Kick- He jumps really high and starting kicking below numerous times 5) reverse Shield spray - Whenever an opponent tries to throw tear gas or anything Equivalent He wears a different mask and he sprays his opponent with pepper Spray while getting knocked down! Trivia * He is a Samurai/Chef/Ninja Hybrid. * When he speaks which is rare he kind of muffles, he prefers to be silent though! * The Same voice Actor who voiced as Emperor Zikyu is also the Voice Actor of Zakurono * Despite of his height, He is one of the tallest Male Characters in the series First being Zikyu. * He changed his chef appearance to make his own Shinobi Outfit in the year 3604 4 years after. he Quits his workplace * He was born in NightStruck Valley, similar to Modern day Switzerland * Even though He is Swiss, He is not capable of speaking French. He only spoke German, English and adapted some Japanese by his old sensei. * He never cared about Women who are Alcoholics or even Violent. He hates Violence Even though He encounters it more than Usual! * He worked in a 4-star Restaurant in Nightstruck called "Gorumet Lover de l'alimentation!" stating that the restaurant was French Based. * Like many of his culinary skills, He never uses Potato in his food. This is a fact because no Actual food in France is made out of potatoes. * He is actually one of the Youngest Male Fighters and he is very shy towards women, This is possibly because he got his stomach punched and face slapped by women back in his memories * He is the Only character who has a real memory, He suffered from no Brain Injuries whatsoever. * Unlike BetaFury, He is a Silent but a Full Human being * He is a sub-Boss when Kyra is not Available..... Only Certain Fighters will face him instead of Kyra! * He is actually a second DLC Character, the first being Enozasa * This was a quick Concept of what the Princess Wars Game Project Needs to Accomplish for any Extras * His Birthday is in a Universal Holiday known as New Year's Day! So this means he received 2 presents during his birthday! * He is a Half Brother of Kuro Miruikoya. * There was another character that was planned before his was actually Confirmed however, the cancelled character have a good Possibility to make it to the Second Princess Wars Game. * His eyes are Blue while his brother's eye is Magenta Category:Neutral/Undecided team Category:Newcomers for Extras Category:New Roster of PW1 Category:Subbosses Category:Heros __FORCETOC__ Category:Protagonist Category:DLCs